


Kinktober 2020

by FearTheDeer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Begging, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, F/F, F/M, Glory Hole, Hair-pulling, Incest, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Phone Sex, Stress Relief, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearTheDeer/pseuds/FearTheDeer
Summary: /Lmao this is never getting finished. Cancelled./It's about time I give this an honest try. This October, I've randomized three kinks/prompts for every day of the month that my (and others') OCs will fulfill. I doubt I'll finish on time, but that's the plan. Lots of tags and warnings for this one, each chapter will start with the mention of what pairing and prompt said chapter contains. Hopefully you enjoy reading the lewd nonsense floating in my head. Cheers.
Relationships: Erryn Copperfang/Farron Rossier, Farron Rossier/Emille Copperfang, Mason Rossier/Leah Price, Mason Rossier/Other
Kudos: 8





	1. Day 1 - [Ancient!AU Mason/Handmaiden + Leah] Voyeurism, Creampie, Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sociallyawkwarddarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkwarddarling/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1- [Ancient!AU, Mason/Handmaiden + Leah] Voyeurism, Creampie, Stress Relief
> 
> In which Leah accidentally walks in on Mason bedding one of his many handmaidens, and stays to watch.

Leah hadn't intended on staying, truly, she hadn't. Her dear King summoned her as he always did, requesting her company over tea before he retired for the night. He'd been increasingly busy as of late, stressed and overworked with foreign relations, his normally sharp memory becoming muddled here and there in his mental exhaustion. She felt awful for him- he tried so very hard to do what was best at every turn, but he ran himself nearly ragged doing so. Being a better man than his father _consumed_ him, for better and for worse. Leah told her King as often as she could how he'd already surpassed his father hundreds of times over, but it didn't seem to convince him. Long nights spent talking to him, seeing the kind and gentle soul he was beneath his intimidating exterior and title… she'd fallen hopelessly in love with him. Tonight was supposed to be no different, a friendly conversation, a gentle kiss goodnight, and she would be on her way, going back to her room and daydreaming about a life spent with him. However, Mason seemed to have forgotten about their nightly meeting. Leah stood half way behind a stone pillar, her heart racing painfully in her chest while she watched him relieve his stress.

Scarlet, his senior-most handmaiden, lied sprawled out beneath him, her body completely bare to his touch. Leah wasn't paying attention to her, though, all she cared about was _him._ Mason, her dear King, loomed over the woman beneath him. Every inch of his dark, tanned skin was fully on display. His muscled arms- his toned chest with a fine dusting of blonde hair that trailed all the way down to the base of his erection- Leah had to cover her mouth to muffle a moan at the sight of him. Mason was _long,_ thick and curved, his tip poking insistently at his handmaiden's slick entrance. His eyes were half lidded, a lazy grin curling his lips as he reached down to palm at Scarlet's breast. She writhed under his touch, her back arching as Mason pressed forward, nearly half of his length entering her. " _Ah- My King_ -"

"Good girl…" The low, pleased hum of Mason's voice sent a wave of desperate heat through Leah's body. She would have given anything in that moment to be in Scarlet's place. Leah needed to leave, she needed to go back to her room and enjoy this mental image in private before she was caught. Just as that thought went through her frazzled mind, a sharp whine caught her attention. Mason had taken Scarlet's calves into his hands, pressing them down on either side of her head, leaving her wide open for him to use. He started a punishing pace, the loud, wet, repetitive _slap_ of skin against skin burning into Leah's memory forever. "Mmh… tell me, my dear, how does it feel?"

Scarlet let out wanton moans with every roll of his hips against her, her head falling to the side as she gasped for breath. "S-so- so- _deep-_ I- I love it- _my Pharaoh_ -" She took Mason with practiced ease, though it was clear that his sheer size coupled with the angle was enough to break her usual stoicism. The hand not covering Leah's mouth hiked up the bottom of her dress, shaking fingers desperately rubbing at her thoroughly soaked silk panties. Leah hardly thought about what she was doing, her eyes darting between Mason's face and his hips. He bucked into his handmaiden with no small amount of force, gritting his teeth as he went even harder. Scarlet's cries came faster and louder, her face flushed nearly as red as her mess of curly hair. "Y-ye-ess- oh- _gods_ -"

Leah had never seen Mason so _forceful_ before, not with anything. It was mesmerizing. Her fingers dipped beneath the silk covering her, eagerly parting her folds before they pushed inside of her. She muffled a needy whine by biting into her other hand, the heat on her face almost dizzying when she began to work herself, her eyes never leaving the pair in front of her. Mason growled, his grip on Scarlet's legs tightening as he cursed in Arabic. "Take… me… so… good…" he panted out between deep bucks of his hips. Gods, that _voice_ \- Leah had never heard it so _deep_ before. Suddenly she understood what her fellow handmaidens giggled about in the baths; her King's voice grew noticeably low and rough when he was aroused, especially so when he neared his end. That thought made Leah's pace pick up. She wanted to see Mason finish- she wanted to _see_ his face when he filled his handmaiden.

" _P-please- please- my dear- King- f-fill me- oh-!_ " Scarlet's voice peaked, her body trembling beneath Mason as she hit her climax. Mason cursed again, eagerly rolling into her while she milked him for all he was worth. Leah rolled her clit beneath her thumb, feeling that telltale heat pool low in her gut. She wanted to see it- she wanted to finish with him. Leah watched as the man she loved let out a sharp gasp, burying himself balls deep in his handmaiden. She could see his eyes glowing even from this distance. He gave lazy, slow rolls of his hips as he rode out his end, and Leah sped up frantically. She didn't have to wait long as Mason slowly pulled out of Scarlet, his length still twitching, slick and leaking with his seed. Leah's teeth dug painfully into her hand, liquid iron filling her mouth as she bucked into her hand, her slick fluids leaking liberally down her thighs. She faintly registered the image of Scarlet's entrance leaking with Mason's cum, a sight that only made Leah wonder how _warm_ it would feel if she were Scarlet's place.

The moment Scarlet recovered, she readjusted herself, rolling forward and dipping her head down, taking Mason's dick into her mouth without a second thought. " _Ah-_ ohh, good girl… so good…" he praised her, his fingers tangling in her hair. Mason was petting her, encouraging her as she eagerly licked him clean. Through the fog of her orgasm, Leah whined, jealousy burning through her. She wanted to taste him, _gods_ , she wanted to swallow every drop and beg him for more. Her King hummed in contentment, laying back against his cushions, letting his eyes drift closed. Scarlet didn't pause, continuing even after she had licked him clean. Her tongue danced across him, worshiping him, pulling relaxed sighs out of him with hardly any effort. Leah slowly caught her breath and released her grip on her hand, wincing a bit as she let go. There was no way Mason wouldn't notice the imprints of teeth on her skin in the morning.

Leah cast one last look up at the pair, pulling her fingers out and licking them clean. As much as she wanted to stay and watch, she knew the chances of her being caught went up with every passing moment. She was lucky she'd even made it this far. Sneaking back out into the hallway was simple, really, as was the long walk back to her room. Thoughts of Mason plagued her mind as they always did. His gentle voice, his soft smile… his beautiful wings that he rarely had out, his soft blonde hair… his unfairly attractive body, his hard dick- Leah whined. She darted into her room. Flopping down on her bed with a weak groan. That heat was returning again, and she knew she had a long night ahead of her. She imagined his face, the way he said _good girl_ … and she dreamed of the day it would be her beneath him instead of another maiden.


	2. Day 2 - [Far / Erryn] Nipple Play, Hair Pulling, Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - [Far / Erryn] Nipple Play, Hair Pulling, Begging
> 
> In which Far discovers his boyfriend has sensitive spots he never knew about.

Far normally didn't feel this pent up after a workout. The only thing he could think of while benching were his boyfriend's lips, and it took everything he had to stay patient and finish his entire routine. He'd hopped in the shower with one thing in mind- absolutely _ravaging_ Erryn the moment he was done. Far didn't even bother dressing himself completely before leaving the room, only pulling on a pair of sweatpants. Erryn sat peacefully on the living room sofa, thin, rectangular glasses perched on his nose, a book in his hands. Far walked over with purpose, catching Erryn's gaze for a brief moment before he pressed his palm to the other man's chest and pushed him fully down into the couch. Erryn blinked up at Far, whatever he'd planned on saying being silenced immediately by Far's lips on his own. Straddling Erryn's hips, Far blindly groped around until he found the book in Erryn's hand, pushing it onto the floor without any grace. Erryn tried to pull away for a moment to scold Far for the rough treatment of his book, but Far only pushed farther forward, his tongue slipping into Erryn's mouth. They tangled together in a mess of limbs and tongues, Far finally pulling away to take a deep breath. He refused to break his pace and moved to Erryn's neck, nipping and sucking at perfect pale skin. "Mmh- what's gotten into you, feathers?" Erryn chuckled, breathless and smiling, his fingers tangling into Far's mess of still-damp black hair.

"You, hopefully-" Far responded without skipping a beat, finding the buttons on Erryn's dress shirt and popping them open, parting the fabric to get to Erryn's bare skin. The flat planes of Erryn's chest always brought heat to Far's cheeks- the man was a model for a damn good reason. Without thinking, Far rolled his hips, a soft groan leaving his lips when he felt the other man's half-hard length press against his own. He looked up to give Erryn a smirk, his lips dipping down to pepper Erryn's neck with more kisses. It was incredibly rare for Far to initiate, especially _this_ aggressively. Erryn drank in every moment, humming while he pushed back up into his boyfriend. Far responded in kind, grinding into Erryn as his lips trailed lower, brushing over Erryn's collarbone and down to his pecs. He didn't even think about what he was doing, exploring his boyfriend's chest without a care in the world until his lips found Erryn's left nipple. Far took the hardened nub into his mouth, rolling his tongue over it with another press of his hips downward.

The sound that left Erryn's lips was new to Far- incredibly desperate and higher pitched than he'd ever heard the other man. Far looked up in surprise, butterflies swarming his stomach when he saw Erryn's face. A deep pink blush covered his pale skin, lips parted to gasp for air, those beautiful emerald eyes _glowing_ with need, his silky hair fanned out around him in a silver halo. He looked divine, and now all Far could think of was pulling more tempting noises from him. Far's head fell again, his hot breath brushing over Erryn's nipple a moment before he flicked his tongue over it. The man below him damn near _mewled._ "F-Far- angel- don't-"

" _Oh no,_ baby, you're giving me more of those sounds..." Far hummed softly, reaching down between them to squeeze Erryn's erection through his pants. Oh, he was fully hard now. Far grinned. A slow lick over Erryn's nipple had him writhing, pushing his hips upward with a level of need Far had never seen from him before. "You're so _sensitive_ … have they always been like this?"

Erryn gulped, the sudden vulnerability taking him off guard. He was always the one on top, always the one in charge. Erryn _led_ his partner in bed, and here he was wriggling around beneath his boyfriend from a few tiny licks. It was damn embarrassing, and precisely the reason he'd never mentioned it before. He wanted to lie- to tell Far he was playing it up, or just deny it until he was red in the face; but he also really _didn't._ He could trust Far with his weaknesses. He could finally let himself enjoy his absurd sensitivity with another person that wouldn't judge him for it. "They… yeah, they've always been like that… nobody… nobody else knows about it, and I'd really like to keep it that w _aaayyyyyy- ohh, fuck-_ " Erryn's eyes nearly rolled back into his head. Far started to _suck_ on him, a gentle and steady _pull_ that made Erryn's head spin. It was an addictive, sharp spike of pleasure that he wasn't used to, and it was _perfect_. The moment Erryn thought he just might be getting used to the feeling, Far pulled away, moving to the other side of his chest. Soft, wet lips pressed to Erryn's untouched nipple a mere second before that unfairly hot tongue slid over him.

Far would remember the whine Erryn let out for the rest of his life. Knowing he could affect his best friend like this was exhilarating- empowering. Far eagerly palmed Erryn's clothed erection, his eyelids fluttering closed while his mouth still played at the other man's chest. Little gasps and moans flowed from Erryn's lips like a well-rehearsed song, and it only made him smile. This was a side of Erryn that nobody had seen yet, including Far. It was now his own little private piece of the _King of Vegas;_ a soft, borderline adorable man that weakly tugged at Far's hair in a silent plea for more. Shifting his body over, Far lied beside him, giving his hand better access to the zipper of Erryn's designer slacks. "You're so _hard_ , Ryn…" Far murmured, that smile on his face never leaving. He picked up right where he'd left off, flicking the tip of his tongue over Erryn's nipple while his hand worked on getting those damn slacks and boxers out of the way.

" _Christ,_ Far-" Erryn weakly lifted his hips to aid Far in the removal of his clothes. He really _was_ hard- his erection twitching against his stomach with another roll of Far's tongue. Far unceremoniously shoved his sweatpants down, once again framing Erryn's hips with his legs, letting the raw heat of their hardened lengths rub together. Now _that_ Erryn could handle, pushing back up against his boyfriend to seek more of that delicious friction, bringing a lovely flush to Far's tan skin. Before Erryn could take control of the situation, Far ducked back down and resumed his earlier work, grinning to himself at the sudden desperation in Erryn's movements. "Gods, that's- please, angel, don't stop-"

Far had _never_ heard Erryn come close to begging like this. Pandora's box had been opened, exposing Far to an entirely new world of possibilities with his boyfriend of nearly two years. He was _dominating Erryn,_ and it was so damn _easy._ Pushing his luck was out of the question, though- if he pulled away and demanded Erryn beg for more, all that would do is land Far beneath the other man where he always ended up, and that wouldn't do. Not today. Instead, Far compromised with himself, giving one more tiny lick before pulling his mouth away. Before Erryn could get mad at him, Far's fingers carefully played at Erryn's other nipple, brushing the calloused pad of his index finger over the hardened nub. Erryn whined. "I never get to hear you like this, Erryn… I'll make you a deal. If you stop, I stop," Far lazily licked him again, smirking when he felt Erryn's dick throb against his. "Beg for me… I wanna hear you…"

"Only… only if you…" Erryn's face was burning even darker, averting his eyes. Fuck, was he really doing this? He could trust Far, he _could,_ even being as much of a little shit as he was, Far still wouldn't abuse this. They had too much mutual respect for each other and their boundaries. "Pull my hair, too…"

There was a pause, Far's eyes widening again. "Pull your hair? Is it…"

"Sensitive? Very… just like my chest. I know I don't need to say it, but I'm _trusting_ you with this-"

"Hey, Erryn… look at me," Far's little frown curved into a soft smile when Erryn's eyes flicked back up to him. "I love you."

Erryn smiled back a little bit, his body relaxing slightly. He hadn't even noticed he was tense. "I love you too…" he relaxed even further when Far pressed a soft kiss to his lips, all of that unnecessary worry melting away. Far moved down again, latching right back onto Erryn's nipple, making his back arch almost instantly. He cursed under his breath when Far gave a little roll of his hips in the same moment that he flicked the tip of his tongue. Pretty lavender eyes gazed up at Erryn to memorize every reaction, gauging which movements gave him the most pleasure. When Far started to suck again, Erryn let himself moan, bucking his hips without thinking, " _F_ _uck_ \- just like that- please, baby-"

Far happily obliged him, long, slow licks fading into a _pull_ of his lips at the end, over and over until he decided to swap to the other side. Once Far was certain Erryn's eyes were closed, his mind focused entirely on the feelings coursing through him, he slowly reached up to Erryn's head, tangling his fingers in that silver hair he loved so much. With a little smile and a sharp flick of his tongue, Far pulled Erryn's hair, gripping roughly at the root. Erryn spasmed, a loud, desperate whine leaving him almost instantly, his own fingers tangling in Far's hair to keep him right where he was. Far couldn't have cared less, losing himself in a rhythm of long and slow sucks while he massaged Erryn's scalp, then quick flicks of his tongue when he pulled. A slight bit of moisture where their hips rubbed together made Far smirk- Erryn was leaking precum. He wasn't entirely sure how long he'd been laying there, swapping back and forth while he serviced Erryn's chest, pulling that long and silky hair, but their frantic dry humping was starting to get to his head. He wasn't the only one.

"Far- fuck, I'm so close-" Erryn gasped out suddenly, his eyes damn near watering with how much pure sensation there was running through his body. He could hardly think any more, rolling his hips mindlessly while his boyfriend showered him in affection. "Don't stop- please don't stop- please, _feathers_ -" Far wouldn't dream of it- not now. His other hand found its way into Erryn's hair, and he gripped tight, pulling sharply. Erryn nearly _squeaked_ , his hands flying down to Far's ass, grinding him down in desperation. It only took one more long suck, Far gently, _barely_ letting his teeth graze against Erryn's nipple. " _Far- fuck- oh my god- fuck, oh fuck-_ " Erryn's moans peaked, a full-body shudder racing through him when he hit his peak. Hot, slick cum shot out between them, their rough and dry movements sliding together seamlessly now. That was all Far needed, that warmth, that wetness, and in seconds he was tumbling over with a moan even higher than Erryn's, adding his own spend to the mess between them. The two men desperately rutted against each other while they rode out their highs, that beautiful, mind-numbing heat taking over them completely.

Finally, after quite some time of holding himself up and grinding into the man below him, Far fell limp against Erryn's chest, his grip on Erryn's hair loosening. "Fuck… Christ, I needed that…" Far laughed breathlessly, tilting his head a bit to look at his boyfriend, still twitching occasionally while he came down. "Are you okay, Ryn?"

"Uhuh…" Erryn nodded a little bit, his chest still heaving. He hadn't been so thoroughly satisfied by such small touches in a very, very long time. He wanted to take a damn nap, just let himself fall asleep right there without giving a damn about the mess they'd made. He wrapped his arms around Far's waist. "Just a lot… you're gonna need another shower now…"

Far laughed again, gently rubbing at Erryn's scalp, a dumb smile on his face from the quiet hum he got in response. "Nah, just a wet towel… too tired… you wanna take a nap with me after I clean us off?"

"You read my mind, angel."


	3. Day 3 - [Emille / Far] Anonymous Sex, Glory Hole/Wall, Incest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - [Emille / Far] Anonymous Sex, Glory Hole/Wall, Incest
> 
> In which Far and his son unknowingly have sex through a wall.

Far couldn't help but be disappointed, grumbling idly to himself while he played with a frayed thread on the blanket beneath him. While his torso rested comfortably on a raised bench, he shifted his feet on the ground behind him, his hips rubbing against the cushioned edges of the hole in the wall he was currently halfway through. Three men- three men had entered the room behind him so far. They'd all done relatively the same thing- lubed themselves up (thankfully), shoved full force into his ass, and roughly humped him like impatient dogs. No technique or stamina to speak of. Three loads worth of cum lazily leaked from his well-prepared hole, and he hadn't gotten off _once_. He'd been looking forward to being used today, but normally the patrons that frequented the lower floors of Twin Fangs weren't so… subpar. Far wondered if he should just cut his losses, clean himself up and head back upstairs. Hell, he could do a better job _himself_ , alone in bed holding a toy in one hand and his dick in the other. He hated it when Erryn was out of town, nothing could ever compare.

Before Far could reach over and flick a switch connected to the light outside- a little bulb that glowed green to indicate the occupant was ready for company- he heard someone enter the room behind him. Great, now he'd be even _more_ disappointed and have even _more_ to clean up. The door closed, and he heard a faint hum. The slow rustle of the stranger's clothes made Far shiver- whoever it was seemed to not be in any rush. A large hand cupped Far's ass, squeezing and spreading him. He felt more cum leak down his thighs. There was a chuckle, the hand letting him go before landing a flat-palmed spank across his cheek. Far gasped, his face starting to burn. Now _that_ was more like it- he was already getting hard again. Long fingers reached down to brush lazily over Far's half-hard dick, and in seconds he was fully erect. Another chuckle. Far bit his lip, smiling excitedly to himself. Finally, someone who actually gave a damn about having _fun,_ not just jamming their dick in a hole and moving a couple times before fucking off.

Far waited, albeit a bit impatiently, as the man's hand pulled away from him. A strained twenty seconds or so passed by without any sounds or touches, and Far began to worry. Was this guy just staring at his ass and jerking off, or what? He wiggled his hips a tiny bit, turning his head on reflex to try to look behind him. That same low chuckle came from the other side of the wall, followed by a quiet mumble of something Far couldn't understand. He pouted. He felt like he had a right to be anxious after the last three shitty runs. If this guy disappointed him, Far wasn't sure he'd come back down to the lower floors for a while. Luckily, he didn't have to struggle for long. The long, thoroughly lubed heat of the stranger's dick slid through the crease of Far's ass. Far breathed out a curse under his breath. This guy was _big_ , around Erryn's size if not _bigger_. Oh, he could run with that. He pushed back eagerly against the man behind him, grinning with pure excitement.

Seemingly, the stranger actually understood that a majority of people couldn't handle a dick that size without easing into it. The tip pressed against Far's entrance, pushing against him a few times before barely poking inside. Far, however, was not a majority of people. He was impatient, horny beyond all reason, and ready to just _feel_ the damn thing. He canted his hips back, groaning with relief as nearly half of the stranger's length spread him wide. Definitely bigger than Erryn- not by much, but he was. " _Fuck, okay_ -" the stranger growled just loud enough for Far to hear, those big hands grabbing his ass a moment before he bucked forward, burying himself balls deep.

" _Oh god-_ fucking _finally_ -" Far whined into the blanket underneath him, letting his wings spread from his back and really stretch out. It didn't take more than a second before the man was pulling out of him, then slamming back in, beginning a slow but punishingly deep pace. Every single thrust grinded perfectly against Far's prostate, making his entire body shudder. The stranger was breathing heavily, enough so that Far could hear his heated exhales against the wall. Hard, measured snaps of the man's hips had Far nearly drooling, his eyelids fluttering closed while he let himself just be _fucked._ It was blissful after about an hour of disappointment- there was actual, tangible technique in the way the stranger rolled his hips. Far felt another brush of fingers against his dick, just before he was taken fully into the stranger's hand, still slick with lube from preparing himself. "Fuck- yes, yes, _thank you_ -" Far moaned, eagerly bucking into the hand around him.

"...Eager, baby… tight little ass… _good_ … make me…" Bits and pieces of groaned sentences were audible through the wall between them, and Far let himself be consumed by it. He loved a good, deep voice, dirty talking without restraint. It was familiar- so reminiscent of his husband that he could almost pretend it was him. The stranger picked up their pace, really starting to rail into him, jerking him off almost frantically. Far was close, he was _incredibly_ close, legs shaking from the effort of pushing back into every thrust. He was going to be damn sore when he got home, and he couldn't have cared less if he tried. "Fuck, I'm… gonna cum inside… want it, don't you? Want me to ruin… scream for me… _beg_ …"

Far frantically reached a hand back to grab one of his wings, pulling on his own oversensitive feathers. The sound that left him was nothing short of a desperate wail. " _Please- please- fuck me- fill me- harder-"_

One of the stranger's hands left Far's ass, and there was a thump on the wall between them, likely his arm or fist bracing him as he sped up. It was a brutal pace, one he didn't need to keep up for long. After a few more punishing thrusts, Far felt every inch inside of him throbbing, hot spurts of cum filling him for the fourth time that night. The man didn't stop, only slowing a little bit as he rode out his high, his fist still pumping Far's dick. Far couldn't hold out any longer, crying out with pure relief and pleasure as he finally came, covering the stranger's hand and the back of the bench underneath him. " _Fuck, tight-_ " the man hissed, a couple extra twitches and final drops being milked from him.

Far's wings drooped. He was exhausted in the best possible way, a dopey smile on his face as he hummed to himself, chest heaving to catch his breath. He whined involuntarily when the stranger slowly pulled out of him, leaving him shaking and satisfied. A peaceful quiet followed, the soft sound of a ripping paper towel alerting Far to the stranger cleaning himself off. Far sighed- he would have so much god damned cleaning to do… but it was worth it. He reached over, flicking the outside light for his room off, making sure he wasn't taken off guard immediately after his current guest left. The metallic _clink_ of a coin being tossed into his tip jar made Far smile- none of the other men had even left him anything. What a guy. The shuffle of fabric signified Far's stranger getting dressed, and he opened the door, leaving without saying anything else. Far let himself rest for a moment before worrying about cleaning, going boneless on the bench. A nap sounded good when he got back upstairs.

-

Emille stretched until there was a pop in his back, sighing happily as he walked away from the room behind him. Damn, it was a good choice to go to the lower levels today. He hadn't been in _ages_ , and fuck if that guy's perfect ass wasn't worth it. Looking at his watch, Emille smiled to himself. One of his fathers was out of town entirely, and the other was likely at work or a friend's. He made his way to the elevator, walking inside and taking out a small golden key. He slid it into a keyhole on the button panel, turning it and relaxing against the wall, knowing he'd be upstairs in a minute or so. As the elevator began its climb, Emille hummed- he was going to be thinking about that guy for a while. Regardless, he yawned a little, imagining the plush sofa in his parent's penthouse. Yeah, he could go for a nap right about now.


	4. Day 4 - [Erryn / Far] Phone Sex, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - [Erryn / Far] Phone Sex, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay
> 
> (Kindof cheating because this is an old one, but I've never posted it before)
> 
> In which Erryn gets a surprise video from his boyfriend, and calls him to jerk off over the phone.

" _You on break yet_?"

" _I miss you_."

The first message was sent an hour ago, with the second having arrived within the last ten minutes. Erryn smiled while he looked at his phone, particularly Far's name at the top of the message thread. Five months had passed since they first started their relationship, and Far hadn't ever texted _I miss you_ . It was incredibly sweet, and Erryn couldn't help but feel warm inside when he read it. " _I'm on break now. I miss you too, baby, are you okay_?" He sent back, relaxing on the sofa in his trailer, opening a bottle of water and drinking from it.

Far's response came in one minute. " _I'm okay, yeah, just been thinking about you_."

" _Thinking about me, hm? Anything specific_?" Erryn looked through the fridge, grabbing a salad he'd brought with him that morning. He heard a ping from his phone and he went back to the couch, unlocking it.

" _Well… yeah, actually. About your tongue_."

Erryn smirked. Far had never shown an interest in sexting, but he figured he'd give it a try. " _Oh? Anywhere in particular? You've got me thinking, now…_ " he opened his salad, mixing in some dressing and taking a few bites, waiting for a reply.

" _Inside… you can reach so deep, it isn't fair. I've been trying to do research for work, but you just keep popping in my head and distracting me. Can't stop thinking about you… fucking me…_ "

Erryn bit his lip, trying to ignore the growing hardness in his designer jeans. Far _initiating_ talk about him being fucked? Through text, no less? He hummed softly to himself, fully willing to play along. " _Mm, feathers, you're making me hard over here… thinking about your cute moans… your pretty wings spreading all wide for me… that tight ass of yours. Can't wait to get home and eat you out._ " He went back to eating, smiling a little to himself as five minutes passed, then frowning when another five went after that. Maybe he shouldn't have gone so hard. Another ping helped him relax.

" _I want you, Erryn, so fucking bad. It's been over a week, you've been so busy… I want to send you something. Can I send you something?_ "

He grinned. Nudes as well? He sure was being treated today. " _Of course, feathers. You wouldn't want to leave me hanging, would yo_?" He took another bite, anxiously awaiting Far's response. It took a couple minutes, most likely _loading_ time, he realized, upon seeing the attached file was a _video_ and not a photo. Erryn straightened up, putting his fork down and downloading the file. What if this was all a big joke and it was just Far giving him the middle finger? That would be rather _on brand_ for him, but for some odd reason Erryn was sure that wouldn't be the case. " _What is this, baby, hm_?" He sent back, hovering over the play button, his curiosity starting to outweigh his patience.

" _Just watch the damn thing, don't make me say it. I tried really hard, don't make me regret this_."

Erryn chuckled a little, scrolling back up slightly to play the video. There was a rustling of fabric, no image on screen yet. The phone pulled away and Erryn sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth. Far was clearly holding his phone in one hand, pointing the camera down at his other hand, which was wrapped around his hard cock. Far panted quietly, the muscles in his hips twitching slightly as he thrusted up into his hand. He was slick with lube, and it was only when the angle changed for Erryn to get a better view that he noticed the dildo buried inside of Far. Erryn groaned; this was _not_ what he expected at all.

Far nervously moved his hips, lightly thrusting an inch or so of the dildo in and out of himself. He whispered Erryn's name and gave his dick a firm squeeze, his grip slowing to deep and needy movements. Far was already _so fucking close_ , the noises spilling from his lips out of frame and the movement of his hand a dead giveaway. He pumped himself roughly, throbbing noticeably just as he was about to cum- and then he stopped. A weak whine left him, and he took a few desperate breaths, voice shaking when he spoke. "That's six times now… six times I've held off. When you get home, you better finish what I started." And with that, the video ended.

Erryn was _floored_. He was rock hard, and he barely resisted the urge to palm himself to relieve some of that ache. Far. _His_ Far, jerking off and _edging_ himself, _filming_ it, and then _sending_ it to him. Erryn picked up his phone, typing in a flurry, " _Gods, Far… the second I get there, you're going to feel just how hard I am right now. Baby, that's one of the hottest things I've ever seen_."

A minute or two passed, and Far responded, " _You really like it that much? I almost deleted it, I thought you'd think it was dumb_."

" _No. Not in a million years. I'm telling you right now, when I get home, I'm putting you against the wall and fucking you until you scream._ " Erryn sent his message, taking a deep breath. Good _gods_ he was worked up, he was more ready for a porn shoot than a photo shoot now. He couldn't stop imagining Far's little moans that steadily rose into desperate cries, his face flushing ever darker red with each passing second… Erryn hit the call button before he could stop himself. It rang for a while before Far's voice, small and shy answered him.

"E-Erryn, I- um-"

" _Fuck_ , Far…" Erryn groaned, working his lip with one of his fangs, careful not to pierce the skin, "You're so fucking _tempting_ , I want to just cancel this whole thing right now and run home. I want to hear you beg, angel…"

Far whimpered a little, "Don't- say things like that, I'm still so worked up, I won't be able to-"

"Do it," Erryn purred, licking his lips, "Touch yourself, feathers. Cum for me over the phone, I wanna _hear_ you…"

"J-Jesus, you're unbelievable," Far tried to sound exasperated, stubborn, but it only came out sounding breathless. 

Erryn chuckled, "Mm, you started it, you said it yourself. Come on, please? I need something to get me through the rest of this shoot."

Far huffed out an annoyed breath, quiet for a moment, "I… what do I do? Do I just…"

Taking a moment to rid himself of the clothes he was wearing for his shoot and to make sure the trailer was locked, Erryn sat back down, lazily stroking his erection. "Mm, do you still have the dildo inside?"

"… Yes…" Far nearly whispered. Erryn could practically _hear_ the red flush on his cheeks.

"Start moving it," Erryn hummed, letting his eyes fall closed so he could better imagine, "I want you to fuck yourself with it and pretend it's me, angel. Can you do that?"

Far muttered something similar to an affirmation, the quiet slide of their silk sheets catching Erryn's ear. There was movement, and a small gasp. Far whined softly, "Okay… I… I'm moving it…"

He couldn't help but smile a little. Far had never done this before, obviously. "Close your eyes… just move it… listen to my voice. You feel so _good_ , angel… so _tight_ …" he gave himself a little squeeze, imagining pushing inside of Far's tight entrance.

"Erryn… gods, I want you…" Far murmured, "I'm… tired of denying… how much I just… want you to _fuck_ me- _ah_ _-_!" Erryn imagined that gasp was caused by a particularly deep push of the toy inside him. "L-love it when you… when you fuck me like this..."

"Oh, _Far_ …" Erryn hummed quietly, licking his palm before going back to rubbing himself, sighing at the extra moisture, "You look so good under me, baby… I love the sounds you make, gods, it's like you're _singing_ for me…"

Far moaned loudly and Erryn smiled; he knew that sound _very_ well, his boyfriend just hit that spot _perfectly_. "Ryn, _fuck_ \- w-want you to hold me down- oh gods, _harder_ -"

With a soft groan, Erryn sped up his movements, imagining Far splayed out beneath him on the bed, moaning and _crying_ from how good it felt. "You're so _good_ , angel, you feel _amazing_ … I wanna feel you get tighter when I hit that _spot-"_

" _FUCK_ -" a sharp cry came from the other end of the line, the quiet, airy sound of Far's body shifting against the bedsheets accompanying his lovely voice, "Oh, gods, fuck me, _fuck me, Ryn-_ f-fill me-"

Erryn picked up the pace further, panting softly while he pumped his fist over his cock, "Come on, come on baby, just like that… I'm so close, Far- _fuck_ , I'm close… gonna cum inside you, pretty boy-"

Far practically screamed Erryn's name, pitiful whimpers and begging pleas following after in a muddled rush. "C-cumming- I- _Erryn_ -"

"Me too, baby-" Erryn groaned, his head falling back against the couch as he came, jerking himself through every spurt, " _Oh, Far…_ " they both gasped for breath alongside each other, coming down from their respective highs slowly. Erryn was the first to recover, as per usual, humming softly, "Talk to me, angel… are you okay…?"

"U-uhuh…" Far groaned quietly, "Just… overwhelmed… I've never… edged for so long before… there's a lot…"

"Mm, did you make a mess of yourself for me?" He chuckled, looking down at his wet hand and stomach. He'd need to clean that before it stuck.

"Yeah… I wish it was yours, though… tastes better…"

Erryn groaned, standing to get some paper towels from the little kitchenette beside him, "You're just saying all the right things today. Wish I could be there right now…"

Far sighed a little bit, sounding a bit sad, "I do too… you're warm, and the bed's too damn big without you in it. I… know this was all out of nowhere, but I just… I'm tired of thinking the way I do, you know…? Just wanted to enjoy myself and not care what it _is_..."

"Far… you're doing so much better," Erryn spoke softly, smiling gently, "You're letting yourself say things now… ask for things. It might not be often, but you _are_. I'm so, so proud of you for coming as far as you have."

The other end of the line was quiet for a moment, long enough that Erryn nearly asked if he was still there. "I love you. I love you, I love being with you, I love having sex with you… really, really _gay_ sex with you."

Erryn laughed a little, "Yeah, it is pretty _gay_ , isn't it? What with all of those 'I love you's' and handholding."

"Oh haha, you're very funny-"

"In all seriousness though, Far," Erryn barely managed to stop laughing, "I love you too. I love being with you, and having really gay sex with you."

Far grumbled something unintelligible, but he sounded happier when he spoke, "So… when you get home…?"

"Oh, I'm absolutely destroying you, yes. The first thing I'm doing is eating you out on the coffee table."

"G-god, okay," Far sputtered. Erryn smiled at that. "I'll… I'll see you then…"

"See you then. I love you, feathers."

"I love you too, Ryn."

The line disconnected.


End file.
